maoistwikiaorg-20200214-history
Copyrights
The following sites have excellent source materials but are guided by the below copyright policies: http://www.marx2mao.com/ http://www.marxists.org/reference/archive/mao/ http://www.etext.org/Politics/MIM/ https://irtr.org/ =Marxist Archive= Bourgeois Legality By using or reading any part of the Marxists Internet Archive, you indicate that you understand, agree to and accept this "Bourgeois Legality" statement. All information on the Marxists Internet Archive is protected under the GNU Free Documentation License, unless explicitly noted otherwise. Permission is granted to copy, distribute and/or modify GNU FDL information in this archive under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License, Version 1.1. A copy of the license is included in the section entitled "GNU Free Documentation License". There may be "defects" in the information we have provided. Among other things, defects may take the form of incomplete, inaccurate or corrupt data, transcription errors, a copyright or other intellectual property infringement, a defective server, faulty html, a computer virus, or computer codes that damage or cannot be read by your equipment. Disclaimer: The Marxists Internet Archive disclaims all liability to you for damages, costs and expenses, including legal fees, and you have no remedies for negligence, strict liability, breach of warranty or contract, including but not limited to indirect, consequential, punitive or incidental damages, even if you give notice of the possibility of such damages. The information in this archive is provided AS IS. No other warranties of any kind, express or implied, are made, including but not limited to warranties of merchantabililty or fitness for a particular purpose. Indemnity: You will indemnify and hold the Marxists Internet Archive, its directors and volunteers harmless from all liability, cost and expense, including legal fees, that arise from any distribution of this information for which you are responsible, and from (a) any alteration, modification or addition to the text for which you are responsible, or (b) any defect. http://www.marxists.org/admin/intro/index.htm =Maoist International= "What is your copyright and bulk email policy?" "MIM grants explicit permission to copy all or part of our publications for any reason. Please credit the Maoist Internationalist Movement (MIM), P.O. Box 29670, Los Angeles, CA 90029-0670 http://www.etext.org/Politics/MIM/ where appropriate." Although we support your right to bulk email anyone for any reason, including sales of Viagra pills for example, please do not do any bulk emailings for this web site. There are too many anti-communists on the web generating too many trivial complaints. Fight for your right to bulk email in some other way and we wish you luck. Thank you. Why it's a mistake to call bulk email "spam" See a Stalin quote on individual liberties recently reaffirmed at MIM's 2002 Congress http://www.etext.org/Politics/MIM/faq/copyright.html =Marx2Mao= Access and use of this material is meant to be free. Readers are encouraged to download the texts and make them available to those without Internet access. I have "copywrited" © the "form" of "presentation" of this material, which may or may not have legal standing. This is done to discourage "enterprising" persons who might wish to transform this material into a "commodity" for their own private gain. In the event that there is legal standing, let such persons be forwarned that I've inserted "code" in various parts of each text for purposes of identification. Those wishing to "make a buck" off this material will have to do some work, i.e., read the text and find the code to remove it, in which case they might get an education, or strip the text of all the code and do the HTML mark-up. Category:Maoism http://www.marx2mao.com/SP.html =RW Online= 8) May I create link from my website to RW Online? Yes. Feel free to include our website url (revcom.us) on your "links page." Many people have already done so. It is also a good idea to submit our site to major "links pages" devoted to any of the many topics Revolution covers. It is a great way to let more people know about our site. We also have icons (right below) that you can use for a clickable link on your website. rwlink_e.gif (2910 bytes) 9) May I link my website to specific Revolution articles? What about re-posting articles on my website? Yes. We want the material on Revolution to be widely available on the web. Be sure to include Revolution's standard attribution blurb which is at the end of every article. Do not excerpt articles or change text. 10) Should I post articles from Revolution on Usenet bulletin boards and email discussion groups? Yes. We would like to see more people posting Revolution articles to usenets and mail lists. http://rwor.org/s/faq.htm